Oscuro
by Shanon Namikaze Uzumaki
Summary: Después de que Naruto trajo a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea, Hinata es secuestrada por Kabuto para utilizarla en sus experimentos desconocidos. Cuando Naruto encuentra su paradero, da con una Hinata fría y Oscura.. ¿Que hará Naruto para regresara a la luz, aun perteneciendo él a la oscuridad? Mi primer fic :D


**Holaaaa Bueno este es mi primer fic en toda mi vida :) disculpen los errores y todo jejeje**

**Los personajes no me pretenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Personajes principales: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata y otros de mi invención**

**Género: Horror, drama, misterio, romance**

**CAPITULO 1: MISIÓN**

Los cálidos rayos del sol apenas se asomaban por la ventana, el día empezaba y las personas se apresuraban para ir a sus respectivos trabajos.

Incomodado por el ya existente calor, un rubio abría sus ojos perezosamente a lo que sería (según él) un día común y corriente. Se levantó de golpe al escuchar como alguien golpeaba enérgicamente la puerta.

¡Naruto! ¡Abre la puerta! – Gritaba una chica de cabellos rosa y ojos color verdes- ¡Narutoo!

Ya voy, ya voy Sakura-chan – decía el rubio apresurándose a atenderla, temiendo que esta rompiera la puerta. corrió a abrir la puerta - Que sucede, Sakura-chan, son las 7 a.m. ¿acaso no puedo dormir? – Decía Naruto haciendo un ligero bostezo.

Sakura: Naruto estoy aquí porque Tsunade- sama tiene una misión para nosotros apresúrate y vámonos nos espera a las 8 a.m.

Naruto: estaré allá puntual, no te preocupes, más bien dile eso a Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura: bien. Y se marchó

Naruto corrió al baño y después de una ducha rápida se puso sus ropas de costumbre y se fue directo a la torre Hokage.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Buenos días, Tsunade – sama, a juzgar por la hora, supongo que es una misión de urgencia, además, soy el primero en llegar – Dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados con gran parte de su rostro cubierto.

Tsunade: así es, Kakashi, es sobre Hyuga Hinata. Pero primero esperemos a que lleguen los demás

Kakashi: Hai

Esperaron unos 5 minutos cuando vieron a Naruto, Sasuke y a Sakura entrar a la oficina del Hokage.

Sakuraa: buenos días, Tsunade- sama

Tsunade: Buenos días Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto.

Naruto: Si esta vez Kakashi- sensei no llegó tarde es porque la misión es de suprema urgencia ¿no es así, Tsunade-obachan?

Tsunade: La misión es acerca del paradero de Yakushi Yabuto, tenemos información acerca de donde está junto con Hyuga Hinata.

TODOS: ¿¡QUE!?

Tsunade: según el informe enviado por el Raikage-sama se encuentra en una de las islas más abandonadas del país del Rayo. Sabemos que luego de que Naruto trajera de vuelta a Sasuke, esta fue secuestrada por un ninja desconocido que al parecer es Kabuto, aprovechando que el clan entero estaba en reunión y ella enferma de su vista, se infiltró, y la secuestró, no sin antes dejarla inconsciente… Hace pocos días un ninja estaba cerca de esa isla y vio a Kabuto entrando en ella junto con una mujer inconsciente, inmediatamente envió un aguila mensajera al Raikage con la información, pero… Ese ninja no ha vuelto a aparecer… ¡Su misión es -dijo poniendose de pie-… Capturar, o derrotar a Kabuto, obtener información y traer sana y salva a Hyuga hinata ¿entendido'?

Sasuke: pero… ¿porque secuestrar a Hinata? Tengo entendido que ese Kabuto está siguiendo los que Orochimaru no termino, y que yo sepa siempre capturan a ninjas con habilidades especiales, Hinata es fuerte pero, es muy raro que estuviera envuelta en los planes con fines desconocidos que tenía Orochimaru.

Tsunade: No sabemos exactamente que se trae entre manos, ya han pasado 3 años de la desaparición de Hinata, y a pesar de tantas investigaciones no sabemos porque… ¡Traigan toda la información que puedan! – dijo poniéndose de pie-

Naruto no dijo nada, solamente escucho muy serio mientras apretaba más los puños a cada palabra de Tsunade.

Todos: hay

Y asi se fueron a buscar a Hinata..

Naruto: Hinata, te traeré devuelta… Aun No olvido lo que hiciste por mi esa vez, y lamento no haberte contestado antes pero… esta vez estoy seguro que siento los mismo que sentiste tu esa vez… No te perderé esta vez Hinata

"_Porque yo… Te amo, Naruto-kun"_

**¿Que les pareció mis primer capitulo? espero sus tomatazos, ojala no sean podridos...**

**si les gustó espero sus riview ... :D no acepto insultos ¬¬**


End file.
